1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a hard disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
A hard disk drive includes a housing module and a hard disk module mounted in the housing module. If the hard disk module needs to be replaced, a new housing module is needed to accommodate the new hard disk module, which increases the cost, and even wastes the old housing module.